mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mugen Field (Mugen Souls Z)/@comment-99.162.214.2-20180617231705/@comment-99.162.214.2-20180619022610
Ok, I figured out the not beating mugen field part. I had to unlock "Assault Battles" (a major life savor). For anyone struggling on ship battles on Mugen Field, Just unlock Assault Battles so you can just jump on the enemy ship and fight them like normal. You wont have to have any ship battles at all. Also, I made the mistake of unlocking the level cap. Never ever mess with that until you've maxed all equipment out first. In this game, Gold is more important than levels. Level's are just a small boost of stats, and when you're fighting enemies with like 600 health or so, level 9999 means absoulotely diddly squat. You'd only be in the hundred thousands with maxed levels. But, maxed out weapons and equipment will put you in the millions! If it weren't for the peon fusion, they probably should have never added levels. Levels only come in handy with Peon Fusion. Because even with maxed equipment and weapons, it's still not enough to beat the strongest enemy. At that point, that's where the levels will come in handy. Disgaea was so easy with reincarnation. Mugen Souls Z to me is more difficult and envolves more work. Disgaea - Hit level 9999 then reincarate Mugen Souls - Have 2 Peons level at 9999, then Fuse them, then change Jobs, Then Level them back up, Wash rinse and repeat. Then fuse the Strong Peon with your Main Character, wash rinse and repeat. Nuff said. It's the biggest hassle yet, but I have to admit, it's a lot easier to reach level 9999 on this game than it was on disgaea. On disgaea I remember having to level up to like 1000, then reincarnate so I could make it to level 9999 (which I never did lol). Oh, I'm talking about disgaea 2 by the way. It's probably the same as the first one with reincarnations. But, I had a blast hitting 9999 on this game. I'm just upset because it's starting to feel repetitive after many hours lol. Though once I finish the floors, I feel good. I just want to at least play through 7 world redux. I have over 6 billion gold now. I think I got more gold making it to level 70 at a 9,999,999 bet than I did betting 1,000,000 completing all 100 floors. It felt like I gained a lot more levels at a 9,999,999 MP bet. I need help though. I'm using the 7 weapon thing (DLC) and it's maxed out. All my weapons are maxed out now. I'm gonna start maxing out my armor even though they are all level 900. I am getting a little tired of Mugen Field, after tons of runs at 100 floors lol. I really just want to start the peon fusions so I can get strong. I want to peon fuse with my main character, but I know I'm supposed to beef up 2 peons first fusing them multiple times. I've beaten a decent amount of 7 world redux levels. I just want to do the banana fight already, that I heard about lol. I also heard it was really difficult T_T